Version
Here's a list of ethera versions Alpha 0.1 * + Latra * + Andi's Food * + Gas Station * + Smith Street * + Bank * Paul Street 0.2 * Forntorns Clothing * Prison * Fathell Street * Salmon Road * Forest * Mountain * Hotel * Gave Hotel Functionality 0.3 * Mountain optimizations * Ocean * Sicola Bridge * Blocks and Bricks * Road Block (L-S) * WorkPlacePlaceholder * Spectrax Street * Removed Hotel Functionality and Functionality of plots * New Money System * Starting Area Creation 0.4 - The Blank Bit Designing * Silvana Way * Sidrat Street * Starting Area Completion * Crystal Road * Mountain optimizations * Mountain Drive * Put Holes in Bank Front Window 0.5 - Education 0.5 Focuses on adding schools to roleplay in. * Sicola State School * Office Building * L1 Building * R1 Building * R2 Building * Fire Station * Sicola State School Ads * School Forest * Computer Lab 1 * Eating Area * Bathroom1 *Latra State High School 0.6 - Jobs, Function and Criminal Activity 0.6 is aimed at working on upgrading the work side of ethera and providing better ways to make money, while also focusing on completing planned goals and additions that have been around for some time, for example, the complete bank redesign, (redesigning the bank which was the very first building built. (Paul Street was built first, but then the bank was built)) * Demolished Button'd ( AKA WorkPlacePlaceholder ) * Built The Job Center * Added the Farmer Job * Added collecting Dirt for $1 to the Farmer Job * Added area to break dirt, stone and grass blocks * Began a counting glitches * Patched Glitch0001 * Changed Server spawn inside the Job Center to help give people an idea of where to start. * '''Bank Robberies!!!! '''Go behind a wall inside the bank and follow the stairway * Bank Money to Coins and Cash Converter NPC * Bank robbery failure parkour * Built Top half of Latra State High School * Built Sicola State School Technology Center * Added Elevators * Removed Sicola State School Ads * Renamed Sicola State School to Sicola State High School * Renamed Sicola State School Technology Center to Sicola State High School Technology Center * Renamed Latra State High School To Latra State School * Expanded Sicola State High School * Added the Sicola SHS School Oval * R2 is now The Arts Room * Refloored R2 from red wool to rainbow wool. 0.7 - Location Duplication The focus of this update is to build more locations and expand the world of ethera. * Added a chunk of the mountain on the right side of Sicola State High School * Added Road around Sicola State High School * Added Location Message To Sicola State High School and Latra State School * Added Greetings to the Pool and Technology Center at Sicola State High School * Added The Sicola Bank * Added a new Robbery - The Mint Planned Versions and Features * 1.0 Will see the ethera published to the main server